Just A One Night Stand?
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Sojiro & Akira, Japan's biggest playboys decide on a rainy night to have a little fun. But when the game goes too far both are left unsure of who they are & what they really want. Little do they know they are the pawns in a cosmic game of cat & mouse...
1. The Not So Ruined Evening

**Authors Note:** Yo! Ebetsu-sama, a.k.a The Lady Sesshomaru here with my first story published on Fanfiction. It's been a while since I've updated and I found myself going over this story again with some concerns, so I'm going chapter by chapter and fixing some indiscrepancies I've come across. I'm re-submitting this chapter because I feel I should have explained some things to any new readers that come across this fic. To my loyals, sorry for not telling you earlier but **THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS IN IT!!! **There are things in here that really happen in the HYD manga so if you haven't read it and don't want to be disapointed, go to (not advertising) or the manga site/ bookstore of your choice and read the manga first. That being said, please enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**Ruined, Rainy Evening**

"Will this _stupid fucking_ rain just stop already?!" Sojiro complained, pouting and pressing his smooth forehead against the large glass window of his room. The weatherman lied to them, what was supposed to be light scattered showers was now an absolute downpour. Becuase of this nasty turn of events Sojiro's driver assumed that the night was cancelled and took off, leaving the boys to fend for themselves in Sojiro's mansion.

Akira's mood was not much lighter, "Well, if you hadn't spent so much time with your _stupid fucking_ hair, we'd be at "Mary Jane's Hideout" right now!" he said in an extremely annoyed tone. He turned away and muttered to himself, "And today's date was Yuko," he turned to Sojiro, "Do you know how hard it was to get her free on a Friday night?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up," Sojiro snapped, ignoring Akira's juvenile question, "My hair always needs to be perfect, you should know that better than anyone else, besides you should be thanking me, I'm saving you another 3 weeks of having to shave your balls and use that "_Special Shampoo_," he added.

Akira gasped, then shot up and ran over to Sojiro, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him violently, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!!!"

Usually, the crimson shade splayed across Akira's cheeks amused Sojiro and he usually ended up pacifying his friend, but the ruined night of clubbing had already pushed him to the edge of niceness. He grabbed Akira's wrists and put his foot on his stomach, with a strong kick, he sent the wavy haired boy over his head, causing him to fly over a chair and slam against the end of Sojiro's bed.

Akira's head flew back and he let out a grunt, "YOU FUCKER!" he shouted. Sojiro was already up and checking his hair out in front of the mirror. Akira rose to his feet and straightened out his shirt, fully intent on getting some revenge.

"The bitch has crabs AND a yeast infection," Sojiro's tone was positively emotionless, he looked at Akira in the reflection, "Osamu, from History told me,"

All of Akira's anger left him and instead was replaced by curiosity, "How do you know that? I haven't seen Osamu for days," he asked skeptically, Sojiro had a habit of deterring Akira from a girl, then dating her himself, so much so that a suspicious demeanor was now habit when it came to dealing with Sojiro.

"He's been at the nurse's office all week, I saw him there on my way to meet Rui yesterday," he answered, all the while fixing a cow lick produced from his tumble with Akira.

Akira sighed and flopped down on the seat attached to the window, it was his turn to stare out the window and pout, "Suck a fuck," he sighed, it was one of his many sayings, "I was really looking forward to this one, I heard she's an animal in bed," he said.

Sojiro finally fixed his hair and plopped down next to him, staring at the window as well, "I know man, but I wanted to save you from the special shampoo saga," he said, his comment was awarded with a punch on the shoulder from Akira, "Someone might hear you," he hissed. Sojiro rolled his eyes, "No one's here remember?" he asked. Unlike the great Tsukasa Domiyoji and his wide array of staff members, Sojiro kept only 8 servants and had sent them all out with the idea that he would spend all night out on the town; now he was stuck there.

Anger dissipated, he didn't mind too much though, usually nights with Akira turned out to be funny as hell, they always managed to curve their boredom and have many stories to reminisce over as a result of it, "Hey," he said after a long silence, "You remember the time we crank called Tsukasa?"

Akira thought for a moment, then choked back what would have been a loud snort, "Ha, yeah I do, the time when we pretended to be Rui and Tsukushi and told him we were seeing each other secretly? A-and Tsukasa showed up wearing nothing but boxers!" he couldn't continue as the wavy haired boy jiggled with suppressed laughter. "Wh-we got the shit beat out of us for that one," Sojiro added, laughing just as hard, "I still can't believe he was so mad he forgot to get dressed!" Laughter in full possession of their bodies, both Sojiro and Akira sank to the floor, not too long later, both were writhing.

"H-hey, remember the time we turned the front hallway into a giant water slide?" Akira asked adding more almost unbearable laughter, "I can't believe it worked. Y-you slid straight into a dry patch and stopped halfway, that looked sooo funny!" he said, Sojiro could only nod, " Mah-man was my mother piiiiiiised!" he whispered, "You know sh-she STILL won't tell me where the garden hose is," this statement caused Akira, who calmed down long enough to get a drink, to spit the 4,000,000 yen wine out all over Sojiro's Italian coffee table, Sojiro cracked up, "F-f-f-fuck you!" Akira coughed, laughter, however quickly took over until both boys were once again on the floor.

"You remember that time…"

The early evening drifted into night as the two playboys of Eitoku reminisced over pranks and debauchery pulled in the past decade, each antic stupider than the last. The rain still hadn't let up but it seemed that neither boy noticed. Sojiro wiped tears of hard laughter from his eyes took a sip of wine, "Hey! Oh my God," he said, Akira, face redder than a tomato, shook his head, "No please, no more stories, ah-I can't take it," he managed between snorts. "Nah, you remember that time you and I had a contest to see who was more sexy? We tried to get Tsubaki to judge but all she did was slam our heads together!?" he asked. Akira had finally managed to settle down and was now rubbing his extremely sore stomach, "Oh yeah! That was the very first time we got stuck somewhere. It was raining even harder than it is now," he said matter of factly.

Sojiro took a swig of wine this time, "Yeah, that was crazy, so, no hard feelings right?" he asked.

"Hard feelings, about what?" Akira inquired.

"About losing the contest, well, like you stood a chance, ne?" His nonchalant manner of speaking caused a vein to pulse in Akira's forehead, "You didn't win, I did!"

"What? No way! I friggin' won!"

"Not even, man. Tsubaki had declared me the winner,"

"She never declared anyone the winner, she left two minutes in! Still, I was way hotter."

"What? Sojiro, you pulled that stupid 'Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven' line. I'm hotter!"

Had either boy been paying attention, they'd have realized the rain was finally letting up.

But the workings of fate and destiny were in major flux

_And so, it all began..._

"You're about as hot as a dead body, I can get ANY girl I want," Akira continued.

"You think that's something to brag about, may I remind you that I've had up to 4 girls SIMULTANEOUSLY, you've only had 2," Sojiro said, he knew that it chapped Akira's hide to know Sojiro had bested him as far as quantity went, however where Akira lacked quantity, he had a lot of quality. Akira smirked, "I can get girls AND women, you always get stuck with the timid virgins that take AT LEAST 4 dates to finally bed, I get women, GROWN WOMEN with YEARS of experience, I'm not held back sexually just because some twit doesn't know what to do in bed," his rebuttal stung and he knew it. Sojiro pursed his lips together, "Yeah? Well, not only do women want me, but men too, guys are so fucking hot for me it's disgusting!" he said. Akira twitched, "Yeah, well, so can I!"

Sojiro was getting tired of this stupid fight, however the fates sent yet another down pour; he was stuck there, "O.k. then", he said, desperate for something to pass the time, he searched his mind for something to do, "How….hmm….how about we settle this stupid fight once and for all," he offered.

Akira's waning attention was brought back, "Settle the fight? How?" he asked. Sojiro thought for a moment, then clapped his hands together and nodded, "O.k. then, we both claim to be so irresistible that even men want us right?"

"Riiight" Akira agreed with caution. Sojiro had a knack for coming up with some crazy ideas, what was going through that sinister head of his, he could only imagine.

"Well then, let's try with each other, see who can resist who. That would be pretty ultimate wouldn't it, our fortresses are both really strong right?" he prodded the question carefully, whether or not Akira agreed it didn't matter to him he just didn't want Akira to think of him as a fag if he said no. Akira contemplated for a minute, "It would be one hell of a challenge…a playboy is not only capable of having women fawn over him, but capable of drawing out the sexual beast in everyone…hmm…O.k., but on one condition: The winner gets to be called "The Ultimate Sex God" by the loser, FOREVER." He said, "Deal?"

Sojiro smiled, "Deal,"

Akira nodded, then thought for a moment, "Err…how exactly do we start this?" he asked.

Sojiro thought again, "We'll do it like this: We each take turns trying to seduce each other, pull out our top-quality playboy moves. We both get only 15 minutes, who ever gets aroused loses. You go first," He finished, or rather, started.

Akira panicked, he wasn't ready yet, "You go first."

Both boys stared at each other, then without a word, "1,2,3 shoot!"

Sojiro pulled scissors, Akira pulled rock.

"Fuck! Fine," He said.

Sojiro and Akira were still sprawled out on the floor, his winning attack plan was to catch Akira off guard, doing that would give his friend no time to put up a psychological barrier, if he attacked in a way that Akira would be surprised, then the wavy haired boy would be struggling with the barrier, leaving his bodily functions to fend for themselves.

The taller boy evaluated, then attacked.

Sojiro pushed himself forward and nestled himself between Akira's open legs. A gasp of surprised almost left Akira's mouth, but the smaller boy managed to keep himself in control, Sojiro wouldn't win this one! Looking back, Sojiro always seemed to win; games, women, you name it, now _he_ had the opportunity. He would just remain calm, keep his head, and before long have Sojiro screaming for mercy. This in itself was proving to be a tough feat; Sojiro was already at an advantage. Akira had been leaning back on the side of Sojiro's bed, and not only were his legs apart but they were also already up. Sojiro had long since noted this and took advantage of it; he placed a rather large hand on Akira's lower back and hoisted him to the point where Akira was now straddling him. He then grabbed Akira's wrists and pinned them together above the smaller boy's head on the bed, Sojiro's whole body was now pressed against Akira's smaller frame. "You ready?" he said in a low voice.

Akira gulped, he REALLY didn't want to admit it, but as soon as Sojiro had hoisted him up, that oh so familiar aching feeling began to stir in a certain region. Sojiro was winning and winning fast. Akira would not lose, he had so many things he could do to Sojiro, he had to wait out, but his body was so close and the power he knew that lay underneath Sojiro's pants was beginning to be too much, he had to think fast, do something that would give him an advantage. That's when Akira remembered something, he already _had _a vantage point; he was sitting smack in on of Sojiro's hot spots, 'Why should I wait for my turn?' he wondered, he also knew that if he waited to long, sooner or later Sojiro would take notice of Akira's hardening bulge and it would all be over. His mind was made up, shifting a little higher up on Sojiro's lap, Akira wrapped his legs around his companion's waist and slowly ground his hips upwards.

Sojiro's whole body froze, Akira's sensual motions were more than enough to get a fire going, "W-what are you doing?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his cool. For the first time in his life he regretted being so well endowed, "Something wrong, Sojiro?" he asked, seduction laced all around every note. This only added fuel to the fire. Sojiro, aware of what was going on down under, tried to discreetly pull away from Akira's grip, "Are you pulling away? You can't be affected by something like _this_," he said and began grinding upward again, this time rolling his stomach so that his ass rubbed against Sojiro's member a little longer.

Sojiro gritted his teeth, he shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, 'Stay calm, he knows your weak spots, but you know his, keep your cool and you can get through this' he said to himself, he then remembered that Akira was playboy classification NS: Nipple Sensitive, and with his new weapon retaliated.

Slowly, Sojiro reached up Akira's turquoise sweater, his fingers lightly grazing Akira's navel, then his upper torso, "No, little Akira, I'm just taking in every hot spot I know you have and wondering which one's to try first, I'm thinking about starting with _this_," he said and with his index finger swirled around Akira's left nipple before lightly pinching it.

Before Akira could stop himself, he arched his back and threw back his head, "J-Jiro," he breathed.

That was supposed to be it, he lost, by the rules of the game, the outer expression was his downfall. However Sojiro was transfixed on something miles away from his victory, Akira called him "Jiro". He hated when people called him Jiro, only one person in his whole life was ever allowed to call him Jiro, but when Akira said it, the flame in the pit of Sojiro's stomach ignited into a blaze. Before he could stop himself, he muttered, "Please…call me that again…"

Akira, devoid of all sense, lifted his head and put his lips up against Sojiro's ear, "Jiro…" he whispered again. Sojiro thrust upward into Akira, Akira moaned loudly, his body quivered with a slight orgasm, how did Sojiro do that? Things were just as hot on Sojiro's end of the line, they both found themselves wondering, if dry humping had sent the sensation it did to both of them what would happen if they…

Both of them knew that Akira had lost, both new that they no longer had to continue this little contest, both boys even knew that the rain had stopped and they were now able to go clubbing, but neither boy gave a shit. They were there, they were together and both were aching for each other. Fuck the F-4, fuck the 28 playboy rules they were breaking, fuck the fact that they were best friends, fuck the fact that there were women waiting for them, fuck Mimasaka Akira and fuck Nishikado Sojiro, they're not them. They _were_ them, and they would probably _be_ them after this. But right now they were nameless lovers hungry for passion and mad sex.

Sojiro grabbed Akira's buttocks and pushed upwards, sliding Akira onto the bed all the while keeping himself positioned between his legs. He himself slid a little upwards to meet Akira in their first kiss; it was absolutely wild, both boys gnawed at each other, their tongues madly searching each other's mouth, not wanting to leave any part unattended.

Sojiro was the first to pull away, he placed a few softer kisses on Akira as he grabbed the wavy haired boy's sweater and tugged it off of him, he then moved quickly to pull off the purple button-down shirt he himself wore. Both shirts were cast aside as Sojiro went in for another kiss, his hands made their way back to Akira's nipples working quickly to erect them. Sojiro pulled away once again, this time making his way down to Akira's erected nipples, he toyed with them at first, mainly to hear Akira's moans of pleasure and to hear his lover of the night scream his name, he then went in for the kill, sucking on them madly. Akira went crazy,

"Jiro…please…" he whispered.

Sojiro smiled and made his way back up to Akira's lips.

Akira wrapped his arms around Sojiro's neck, he lost and that sucked, but he had never been hotter for someone than he was now. There was still a question he had yet to have answered, it was something he had always wondered if he found himself in the position he was in now, the one gnawing question that would decide their fate. He need not wait very long though, as Sojiro began answering it, the larger boy began fumbling with Akira's pants, the removal of one's pants always a trivial chore for the playboys, however Akira happened to be wearing button fly pants, elongating the anticipation. Sojiro fumbled with them a little longer before he had finally gotten them all unbuttoned, he moved quickly to remove the dastardly clothes that kept him from his lover and there Akira knew, he was to be the submissive one.

Sojiro kissed Akira as his hand grabbed the shaft of Akira's penis, his thumb rested in the tip, massaging it and causing Akira to shudder. The wavy haired boy moaned into Sojiro's mouth, it was true what they had said about gay sex being better than straight sex, Sojiro did all the right things, he himself being a male, the Tea company heir was well practiced in the sexual mechanics of the penis. Usually, even in the more seasoned women, Akira found them fumbling around, confused at just what to do, unfortunately that usually meant them jerking at him too hard or squeezing to tightly, but Sojiro went into a professional mode, he rubbed the tip when it was needed and even pulled some hand maneuvers Akira had yet to discover.

Sojiro managed to work himself into a nice rhythm with Akira, he started slowly, then bent his companions erection upwards and pressed something that made Akira absolutely writhe with pleasure, "Jiro! Oh god, Jiro please don't stop," he said in between moans Akira arched his back and found that doing so increased pleasure 3 fold. Sojiro decided he would treat Akira, breaking his pumping rhythm, Sojiro leant down and took all of Akira's erection into his mouth, he began pumping the base of his penis again, all the while sucking on the tip, his tongue just as versatile as his hand.

Akira could not believe how much pleasure he was deriving from some seemingly simple oral sex, he now knew that calling Sojiro's name would work to his advantage, "Jiro, Jiro yes, Jiro!" he yelled. Sojiro began pumping faster, however just before Akira came he removed his mouth and allowed Akira to release his seed into his naked stomach. Sojiro had no convictions about swallowing semen, both the taste and the task of taking it all in was something Sojiro mastered via self-karma sutra. He had a plan for this semen.

Akira was speechless and for a few minutes could only remain in the arched position he climaxed in, "Jiro…" was all he could manage after that.

Sojiro, mindful of the semen hoisted himself above it and bent down to kiss Akira, this helped the smaller boy to relax a little. Akira pulled away and tried to clean off the semen. "No, leave it," Sojiro whispered. Swiftly, he pulled his pants and boxers off, and for the first time Akira saw just what it was girls were so crazy about him for, "It's huge…" was all he could whisper. Sojiro looked down at himself and smiled, "Yeah, it almost cost me the bet," he said. He then looked up at Akira, "You know what's going to happen now right?" he asked. Akira frowned, "I'm not stupid, it's time to pay my dues, ne?" he asked. Sojiro smiled and began kissing him again. Akira wrapped his arms around Sojiro's neck and spread his legs, slowly he became aroused again with the anticipation. Sojiro reached down and scooped up some of the semen with his fingers, he then moved his way down to Akira's opening and rubbed the semen around it. Sojiro, having never done this before didn't exactly have lube on hand, and the idea of using spit made his stomach churn, this would do.

Something about the sensation of having semen rubbed around the edges of his sphincter further aroused Akira, dizzy from the amazing orgasm Sojiro sent him into he could only give soft moans and shudder.

Sojiro finished lubing up Akira's entrance and hoisted himself into position, he prodded the entrance with his tip, allowing some of the semen to get inside and ease any outer friction. Akira breathed in sharply, Sojiro looked up, genuine concern written on his face, "It-it's o.k. just keep going," he said to his dominant companion, Sojiro leaned forward and bit Akira's ear, it was a poetic form of distracting the pain of de-flowering a virgin that he remembered from reading a book, he nibbled the lobe before applying pressure and fully entering Akira. It worked, Akira wrapped his legs around Sojiro's torso and moaned loudly, Sojiro lay fully on Akira, getting the remaining semen on his stomach as well. Akira was tight around him making every thrust a little uncomfortable at first, but as the rhythm fell into a more natural beat, it became 4 times as pleasuring as a vagina. He had never known a man could be so satisfying, and he liked it.

Akira's member began rubbing against Sojiro's torso and soon he found himself climaxing a second time, his body tightened around Sojiro's member, "Oh, yes! Do that again Akira," he said. Akira did as he asked and was rewarded a loud moan and harder thrusting, Akira arched his back to accommodate. "Jiro!" he screamed, Akira came once again, this time sending Sojiro over the edge, he climaxed into Akira's warm entrance grabbing Akira's hips to keep him sane. Sojiro then fell forward and lay on top of Akira, both were sweaty, sticky and tired, but extremely satisfied. He pulled out slowly and sat up.

He looked up at Akira and for a long time they just stared at each other, one would expect them to smile, or laugh as lovers tended to do.

But instead, both were wondering.

What would happen now?

Friends by history, heirs by birth, playboys by reputation. But lovers? Could they be such a thing? As reality set in the air became more and more awkward, what in the world could they say to each other? They were best friends, best friends who just shared the most passionate night either had ever known. Now they were friends again…weren't they?

Sojiro looked for his clothes, "I…." his mind raced for something to say, he needed to say something, anything, "I….I gotta go to the bathroom. He got up and without turning want into his restroom.

Akira watched Sojiro disappear into the hallway leading to his bathroom. What was he going to say when he came out? Sojiro was his best friend, he decided first to look for his clothes, his pants were by the dresser, his sweater was by the bed, retrieving the sweater was no problem, but as he stood up to get his pants an immense pain shot up his back, the orgasms managed to mask the pain but now that they had subsided he found himself barely able to walk. He gritted his teeth as he bent over and dressed himself. 'Sojiro…Sojiro and I…" the gravity of the situation hit him, he and Sojiro just had sex. Best friends all their lives and they just had sex.

'What in the hell do I tell him now?' Sojiro searched his reflection for answers. Do they act as though nothing happened? Do they continue this behind closed doors, did he even want to do this again? Is he gay now or is he still straight? Should they tell Rui and Tsukasa what happened, what about Tsukushi? What was Akira thinking right now? That's when Sojiro remembered that Akira was still in his room, the taller boy slowly headed out of the room, he peered through the door way into his room.

Akira was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

And there it is, I was just gonna make it a one shot, but I've decided to continue it, the sex has happened O.O now for the aftermath, and what of the morning after?


	2. What Happens Now?

**Authors Note:** Yo! Ebetsu-sama, a.k.a The Lady Sesshomaru here with my first story published on Fanfiction. It's been a while since I've updated and I found myself going over this story again with some concerns, so I'm going chapter by chapter and fixing some indiscrepancies I've come across. I'm re-submitting this chapter because I feel I should have explained some things to any new readers that come across this fic. To my loyals, sorry for not telling you earlier but **THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS IN IT!!! **There are things in here that really happen in the HYD manga so if you haven't read it and don't want to be disapointed, go to (not advertising) or the manga site/ bookstore of your choice and read the manga first. That being said, please enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**So What Happens Now?**

"Aki! Where were you last night?" a platinum blonde too old to be clad in the Eitoku uniform asked. Her lower lip jutted forward to make a cute little pout, tragically, this award-winning pout went unnoticed by the distracted millionaire. Akira looked down at her for a long time before realizing that she was talking to him, "I'm sorry Kasumi, what were you saying?" he asked. She reiterated her inquiry, but once again Akira's mind was elsewhere, "AKI!" she said again, this time with a little more force.

The wavy haired boy looked down at her again, he was starting to get annoyed, "Kasumi, why are you even here? It's probably been at least 8 or 9 years since you attended this school."

Finally the girl gave up and stormed off, leaving behind her perfume scent, a few fallen tears, and a crimson hand print on Akira's cheek.

The playboy rubbed the left side of his face, "Yo, Akira," a deep, masculine voice called, he turned to see Tsukasa walking towards him sporting the same hand print on his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Akira asked dumbly. A vein twitched in his multi-millionaire comrad's forehead, "WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!" he shouted, "Damn that Makino, just because I was picking on her stupid nouveau riche tag-along. The boy's got to learn to stand up for himself!" he yelled as he saw Tsukushi and a still bawling Kazuya pass by, his outburst was rewarded with Makino's famous glare and middle finger, "Hey!" he shouted and was once again after her.

Akira watched his friend disappear around the corner, "It's been a while since I saw one of those on your cheek. In fact, that's something I would expect to see on Sojiro's face," it was Rui's turn to interrupt his thoughts, the aloof clear eyed boy sat down on the grass, "I know that face anywhere, so what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Akira froze and freaked, he hadn't realized that his concern was so obvious, "ME?! Thinking?! O-of course not! why would I-" Rui's unchanging gaze showed Akira that he wasn't buying it, the boy sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Rui...say you were never in love with Shizuka, you guys were just really best friends, nothing more, and well, one day you guys were just messing around and it escalated to something sexual, what would you do the day after? I mean, how would you address her?" he asked. Rui looked up at the sky as though thinking, he then turned to Akira, "I've always loved Shizuka," he said. Akira nearly fell forward, "JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION!!!" he screamed. Rui stared at him, then thought again, "Well, I would think that she's still my best friend...so I'd go and address the situation to her, find out how she felt about it...and where we should take it from there," he said. Akira nodded, he knew Rui was right, but how? How could he even talk to Sojiro after what happened? Just then, as though by a writer's cue, Sojiro appeared, a girl on each arm. Akira walked slowly towards him, not from fear, but from the soreness still plaguing his lower back.

As soon as Sojiro saw him he froze, all that morning, he had surrounded himself with girls to keep his mind from Akira, but with him only for feet away, he knew there was no turning back. Sojiro shooed the girls away and slowly turned to his friend, he tried to make a sound but could only manage a raspy "Hey"

A long silence passed between them, so much time that the bell rang twice before either said anything, "Things...things got a little crazy last night...huh...?" Sojiro said, not meeting Akira's gaze, the shorter boy nodded, "Yeah..." They both stared at one another for a long time, wondering just why was it so easy in the movies? Why couldn't they just laugh, or have it out in a high emotion array of words? Why all this silence, why all this tension?

Sojiro laughed and shook his head, "Wh-what are we doing man? Getting all shy like this, we're still friends, ne?" he said. Akira looked up at him, hope soon filed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah we are," Sojiro s scratched the back of his head, "We can't let something like this destroy years of friendship, and we're still playboys right?" he asked. Akira nodded in agreement, there really was no reason for this to fuck up all the time they've had together, Akira sighed, "But...what do we do now?" Sojiro fidgeted, he hadn't really thought about that, what do they do? The night had so much passion, so much fire and hunger that much was true, but...he was still a playboy, and a playboy isn't supposed to be gay, nor is he supposed to get involved with his best friend, rule #3 never get tied down...right?

Finally Sojiro spoke, "We're still playboys...we can't get into this, also...I don't know if I'm ready for a male-male relationship, and I don't think you are either," when he said this though, something didn't feel right anymore. He ignored it.

Akira nodded, he didn't feel exactly like that, he had spent part of the night wondering what it would be like to be with Sojiro and he thought it would have been nice, "But...what if this happens again?" he asked, Sojiro shook his head, "It won't," he said, Akira couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment, "I still like women, I don't want to be with a man, I also think that the wine you bought didn't help," he said. The amount of machismo is his voice annoyed Akira, what exactly was he saying? Was he trying to make it sound like Akira instigated it?

"Yeah, well, remember that it was your bright idea," he snapped.

Sojiro blinked, then frowned, "Well, no one made you play," he retorted.

Akira crossed his arms, "Well, you knew I lost, why'd you continue?" he asked.

Sojiro's jaw dropped, "Yeah? Well...why didn't you stop me? You knew you lost too?" he asked, Akira turned away, mad as hell, "Well, like you said the wine didn't help, we'll just forget that night ever happened, o.k.?" he said. Sojiro nodded.

What were they thinking? Things got a little out of hand, but was it really something to start basing a relationship on? Neither felt as thought they wanted to seriously, absolutely pursue anything right now or ever, they were friends, there was a huge risk that things would just be too weird.

As they parted ways for to do their own things, neither looked back, despite a weird feelings in the pit of their stomachs, despite a huge urge to see whether or not one was watching the other, neither looked back...

The Fates, however, would not take a simple no for an answer...

* * *

And so that's it for chapter two, is this really the end to such a short love life? There will be some women dating as we go along, but can women make them forget each other and the passionate bond between them? I know that this particular chapter was a little short and not as descriptive but as the story progresses, there will be much conflict going on. Anywhoo, I'd really appreciate it if people read and reviewed, flames welcomed, I ain't afraid. R&R Plis and tank u.


	3. Inescapable

Lookie! I updated! OMFG!! Sorry guys, time just got away from me, but those of you who remained loyal, thank you. I'll try to update again sooner than this last one, enjoy and I live off of reviews so don't starve me O.O please?

There are aspects to understand about the concept of fate…

Fate is wonderful; far superior to its silly and fickle cousin destiny. It lives and breathes, it moves, sometimes fate occurs in a simple nudge in the right or wrong direction, sometimes a catastrophic series of events that forces its ward into their place, either way it gets what it wants. Destiny lives in jealousy of fate, for fate is inescapable, destiny may be changed. Fate unlike destiny has the choice to be either benevolent or malevolent in its ventures; it is like a spoiled prince who may be reckoned with by no one.

Too bad Akira and Sojiro don't know this, 'cause frankly they're starting to piss fate off.

"UH! YES! OH, GOD, SOJIRO HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER!"

Normally, this girl's porn star screams would arouse him so much he'd fuck her well into the afternoon the next day, but something was wrong…

It was like fucking a pillow.

Sojiro gave up, his body was starting to react to his mind, and soon he was limp. He sat at the edge of the bed and buried his face into his hands.

"Sojiro, what's wrong?" Mitsuko asked, the girl for the night sat up and crawled over to him, spreading her legs on each side of him, she allowed her bare breast to press against his back as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuko, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't do it tonight," he said.

"Oh," she murmured, inside she was fuming, Sojiro always delivered whenever they got together, she hadn't gotten any from anyone recently and was really looking forward to this night, she would take 'no' for an answer just yet. Mitsuko slid around him and was soon staring up at him from her place on the floor; she ran one hand on his thigh and grabbed his cock with the other, "Maybe I can persuade you," she said coyly before slowly sucking on his head.

"Mitsuko, don't," he said, it wasn't helping, he just couldn't get into it, she continued, "Enough," still she kept on, her pathetic attempt had turned of any arousal he still had and soon, he was annoyed. Sojiro pushed her off of him, "Are you fucking deaf? I said enough!" he shouted.

Mitsuko was pissed as well, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!' she screeched, tears welled in her eyes, she was so disappointed, 'What, am I not doing it for you? Or did you finally jack off too much, you fucking asshole?!"

Sojiro stood up and charged her, Mitsuko got up and leaped over the bed, soon she was out the door, "Dickless bitch! Faggot!' her voice faded away.

Sojiro pressed the red button hidden underneath his bed stand alerting the security around his house to make sure Mitsuko left the premises; he looked down at himself, "Uwah, what's wrong, huh? I give you countless women and you blank out on me? What's up with you?"

As if it was his fault, Sojiro had not been the same…

He hasn't been the same…

The school day at Eitoku started off a little differently today, students filled into the auditorium for a meeting, a few of the annual events were coming up and they were looking for volunteers, in other words, they were looking for donations and students willing to lend the school their servants for a day.

Sojiro leaned back in the V.I.P chair and closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to his troubles. A  
player who couldn't get it up, what a fucking joke. He loved women, he loved everything about them.

'"Loved" being the keyword,'

With a yelp, he fell backwards; a few passer bys (all girls) saw him fall and rushed to his "aid." "Are you all right, Sojiro-san?" they seemed to say in unison.

He sat and regain his composure, "I'm fine, leave me," he said, swatting away at them like flies.

What kind of statement was that?!

"Sojiro, what are you doing?" the crowd of students who had yet to file into their seats parted, revealing a gawking Domyoji accompanied by a Makino who looked like she was being forced to come along.

"I'm inspecting the floor, what does it look like?" he shouted, getting up and fixing the chair. Domyoji walked over to the fridge and pulled out two drinks, he handed one to Makino, who reluctantly accepted it, "Don't you think this is all a little extravagant?" she asked, Domyoji grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips, indicating that he'd rather not argue.

Rui arrived and plopped on the fold out bed; immediately drifting off to sleep.

"What's the point of him getting up in the morning and coming here just to fall asleep/" Domyoji said with a tone of annoyance, Tsukushi mentioned something in Rui's defense and despite his peace making attempt earlier, Domyoji began arguing with her.

Sojiro smiled, at least some things haven't changed, it was nice to know that there was still a sense of normality at school, however abnormal it seemed.

"Rui, don't hog the couch!"

Sojiro looked to his left to see Akira with a girl who once again looked too old to be clad in the Eitoku uniform, Akira nodded in his direction as a hello, Sojiro nodded back. They hadn't really spoken too much since that night-

Sojiro shook his head, 'No! We promised not to ever speak about that day,' he reminded himself and they hadn't, soon after that day things returned to normal, both went back to their playboy ways, they hung out like old times, that day might as well have been completely forgotten. He glanced over at Akira, who was nuzzling the nape of his current girlfriend's neck, Akira looked in his direction, but Sojiro wasn't sure they made eye contact. He looked away and closed his eyes, he never really admitted this, but he felt guilty about what he had done, the sex was what it was, but he still found himself wondering how Akira felt about having been the female and violated in the way that he was, did it hurt? Did he feel weird afterwards, and for how long? Akira never complained, but Sojiro knew it had to, after all, he knew how endowed he was.

Sojiro laughed aloud, causing everyone to give him weird looks; he ignored them.

"Aki, let's get out of here!" Misa, the older female Sojiro brought to school whispered into his ear, Akira hesitated, he couldn't admit this to anyone, but he was having trouble in that department. Everything was fine at first, but since that night, sex just seemed to pale in comparison. 'None of that Akira, the promise,' he reminded himself, he grabbed Misa's hand and led her towards the entrance, what should he do? Should he say goodbye to everyone, at least Sojiro, but then that's just too weird, he decided to just leave without anything. Right as he was about to pass Sojiro, something wonderful happened: an earthquake!

Everyone was warned that one might occur, but none took it seriously, after all earthquakes are the hardest to predict and when they are, where they measure in the Richter scale is never concrete, today's was a 4.8. The lights in the auditorium began to flicker as the ground began to shake, students cried out in fear and began to file out the doors, "Please, everyone remain calm!" the teachers futile attempt at order was soon given up on and they too ran out. Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi and ran underneath the open sink, covering her in case of debris. Rui crawled underneath the bed he was one and drifted back to sleep. Misa was gone in a matter of seconds. Akira grabbed the side of Sojiro's recliner to stable himself, but he managed to be standing on an faulty air pipe, it exploded, causing the ground he was standing on to rise and him to fall smack into Sojiro's lap, both boys stared at one another, "You o.k.?" Sojiro yelled over the rumbling and creaking of the building. Akira nodded, a cracking sound was heard, Akira looked up to see a piece of plaster was coming down from the roof, headed straight for them. He dug his head in the base of Sojiro's neck where it met the shoulder, using his own back as a shield, the piece came loose and fell on him, Sojiro turned his head to look at Akira, "Akira-"

There faces were close, extremely close, Akira's eyes were wide, as were Sojiro's, Sojiro could feel their breath's mixing, the night in question came flooding back and both were back to where they'd started. The earthquake died away, Fate was almost done, just one last thing:

The lights went out completely, submerging them in darkness, there was still a lot of screaming, but they faded away as the two boys continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Sojiro could tell Akira hadn't moved, his breath was closer than ever, he could feel himself getting hard and truly realized for the first time just how close his friend was to him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Akira, who in turn placed a hand on his cheek, "Who the fuck am I kidding..." he muttered, before pressing his lips firmly against Akira's in a fate sealing kiss.

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEW.


	4. Destiny

All righty then! Here it is, chapter 4, I've finally figured the whole story out too. This chapter is very graphic so if you're a child, please, don't read. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, your love of this story has really kept it going. I hope you like the way it all turns out.

* * *

**_She lost, she always lost, and she hated it. Why did they bind her so? Why was she limited to her abilities and not he, curse Zeus, or Buddha, or God, whoever that celestial being might be. So tired was she of the fact that people could escape her grasp, her ideals for mankind were wonderful, but with people constantly going their own way her talents went unnoticed._**

**_She also hated him, he was always taking people from her, and it wasn't fair!_**

**_Well, no longer, no longer! She had a plan, even if it was just once, Destiny would not lose!_**

**_Damn you, Fate, damn your soul to hell!_**

* * *

He looked magnificent, a sensuous creature looking up through lust filled eyes at his one and only, his bare chest and light, almost golden brown hair illuminated by the deep read satin sheets beneath him, his hand reaching up and caressing Sojiro's face. He loved this boy and this boy loved him.

They were back in the room where it all started, the nameless lover's resurrected, Sojiro leaned forwards and kissed his chest, which rose and fell rapidly at his touch, his scent was truly intoxicating, and his body warm, Sojiro rubbed the left side of his face against it, listening for a moment at Akira's heartbeat. "Sojiro," Akira murmured, the tea heir looked up, before moving up and lying beside him, he propped himself up on one arm.

Akira turned and buried himself into Sojiro's own chest; he ran his fingers along the contours of Sojiro's chest plate, down his abs, stopping to dilicately finger the top of Sojiro's pants. Sojiro body ached at being touched by Akira, but he waited to hear what his friend had to say, "This is different, isn't it? From last time." he asked, Sojiro didn't need to ask what he meant, he too was wondering the same thing, this wasn't just sex like last time, there was something more, something deeper, from the moment he kissed Akira at the auditorium to even now, he'd thought of no one and nothing else, he took his time as Akira did to gaze at one another, to feel his whole body, he never did that with other girls, sex was always "wham, bam, thank you ma'm" get what you need and kick them out before they get too attached, he also felt safer, he couldn't really describe it, just safer that's all (remember this boys n' girls, this is important).

Sojiro smiled, "It is, this time...this time I don't know what the morning will bring, this time I don't know if I can run away,"

Akira brought his hand back to his face, moving his hair out of the way, "As I can't predict," Sojiro leaned back over and kissed him, he was met with just as much eagerness and lust, he turned his head for better access, he allowed Akira sometime in his mouth before taking over, Akira moaned into the kiss. Sojiro was on fire, but Akira had a few modifications, he pushed Sojiro back down and straddled him, Sojiro was slightly confused. Akira bent over and whispered into his ear, "Fuck me, 'Jiro" before nibbling on his neck.



Sojiro froze, the lust laced words combined with neck nibbling, Akira was going to torture him, his dick ached for Akira so much it was painful. "I didn't get my chance last time, so I'm using it now. Fuck my as hard as you can, make me scream,"

Sojiro moaned loudly and thrust upwards the way he had before, God, if only they weren't wearing pants! Akira was a master at dirty talk, how could he have forgotten that!? Akira made fast work of Sojiro's pants, he was almost taken aback at how erect he'd made it, but he got over it and grabbed some of it in his hands, slowly he ran his tongue over the tip, Sojiro whimpered a little bit, "What's wrong? Don't you want to? Can't you, Jiro? I'm here," he ran Sojiro's cock against his chest, then down his stomach, then back up to his mouth, he finally started to suck on it, his tongue circling his dick as he went, with his hand he began jerking it almost in a circular manner.

Sojiro's head was spinning, he couldn't keep a thought to save his life, Akira's tongue was a master at what it did, as was his hand, slowly his mind became fuzzy and he knew he was going to-

"No!" he almost cried, Akira stopped and looked at him, a strand of saliva was hanging from his mouth all the way to Sojrio's member, the tea heir had enough, he literally ripped Akira's pants off and turned him to where he was on his hands and knees and Sojiro just his knees, "Jiro, wha-" Sojiro reached forward, placed his hand under Akira's chest and lifted Akira to where his back was against Sojiro's chest, he turned Akira's head and kissed him, with his free hand he grabbed his dick and inserted it into Akira's entrance, Akira gasped in surprise, his mouth remained open as words struggled to come out, he fell forwards his face against the satin sheets.

As soon as Sojiro was situated he grabbed Akira's penis and started jerking him off as he himself thrusted in and out, Akira clutched the sheets and moaned into them, slightly out of pain, but mostly out of pleasure, Sojiro started again with the hand techniques he'd used last time, bending, pressing and pulling, going slower and faster until Akira lost himself, with a loud moan he came into Sojiro's hands, his body tightened around Sojiro driving him crazy the way it did the first time.

Without pulling out, he turned Akira to where they were once again in missionary style, the smaller boy arched his back and moaned as Sojiro resumed thrusting and once again he became captivated by his lover: Akira beneath him, his legs spread, up, and bent at the knees, his small frame moving up and down with Sojiro's movements, he gazed at him with large eyes, Akira's body tightened again and he climaxed on Sojiro's torso. If he wasn't climaxing himself, Sojiro would have been amazed at the fact that Akira came without any stimulation, he bent down and kissed Akira before thrusting one last thrust, he fell on top of Akira, breathing harder than ever before; the smaller boy ran his fingers through his lover's hair- things were going to be different for sure.

Sojiro regained enough strength to pull out and lie beside Akira, the could only stare at one another, Akira nestled his head on Sojiro's arm, "What now?" he asked, Sojiro stared at him, taking in every feature, he moved some wet curly hair from Akira's face, "I don't know," he answered honestly, it bothered him a bit, but at the moment all he cared about was that Akira was with him, unlike before, when he always had the girl dressed and gone before he woke up, he didn't want Akira to leave, the smaller boy felt the same way, what was this feeling?

Akira yawned and drifted off to sleep, "Well, we'd better figure it out soon..." he mumbled before succumbing to the lulling comfort of dream world.

Sojiro shook his head, he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he needed to talk to Makino.

_**Elsewhere, within the vast cosmos, a bitter deity was planning out her revenge.**_

* * *

so, my sweets did you like it? please and thanks


	5. Consulting Tsukushi

Wow, I'm surprised how fast I updated, hopefully chapter 6 will be up before too long. Sojiro and Akira, le sigh...

It's nearing the darker part of the story, sad things are coming, but please believe! As I believe (flies away)

* * *

"Akira and I..So guess what? I'm...when a man and a man...have you ever...ARGH!!" Sojiro beat his head with his fist, why was this so hard?!" He never had any trouble talking to girls about his problems- not the deeper ones, mind you, but the smaller things came out with out any effort.

Sojiro was standing by the entrance of the school; classes were optional the day after the earthquake, but he doubted Makino would take advantage of it, such a queer girl, he would never understand the ways of the working class, toiling away for a life that was at best, mediocre. He did understand, however, her experience with strange relationships and knew she was the only one who could help him, after all, Tsukasa wasn't exactly the most agreeable when it came to making something work, because of his stupidity any attempt usually left the matter at hand more complicated than before.

"Tsukasa no baka," he sighed.

'I know you're not talking about me," a deep voice sounded from behind him. Sojiro turned and was startled to see Tsukasa and Tsukushi got so close to him without making a sound, he gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh, no, I was just reminiscing!" he managed, students began filing out, girls called to Sojiro with the usual proposals, he ignored them, "Actually, I need to borrow Makino for a few minutes," he confessed.

All three were very still, the only movement coming from Tsukasa as his dark brown eyes flitted inquisitively between from Sojiro to an equally surprised Tsukushi. Finally, Tsukasa shrugged and pushed his girlfriend forwards, "Here you go," he said.

His nonchalant manner was greatly unappreciated, "You inconsiderate fool! I'm not some pencil you can just hand around!" she shrieked, both millionaires cocked their eyebrows at her, Makino's analogies were always so stupid.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes, "Sojiro knows better than to try and mess with _my girl_," he said, making Makino blush furiously, "Besides, Rui asked me to wake him up when school was over and I nearly forgot," he explained. This calmed Tsukushi a bit, but only a bit. Tsukasa departed, but not before giving Sojiro an, 'if you try anything weird, I swear...' look, Sojiro pretended to take it into account, even if he still liked girls, Makino would NOT be the first on his list.

When Tsukasa was out of ear shot he turned, "I need you for something, and no, it's not anything weird," he said, killing any perverse thought that might have been forming in her head.

Makino turned to him, truly she was interested, when did Sojiro need _her_ for anything? "Okay, whatcha need?" she asked in her commoner's dialect. Sojiro motioned for her to walk with him, they took off back into the school, down the various walkways and gardens, Sojiro really hadn't been to school all that much lately, he'd nearly forgotten how beautiful it was, "Actually, I need a bit of advice," he started, it was the only way he could figure out to start the conversation. They turned and headed up some familiar steps and sat down, Rui was already gone, as was Tsukasa, undoubtedly off to search for Makino, Sohrio figured they had about 10 minutes.

Tsukushi plopped down on the top step and leaned back, her mannerisms always put Sojiro off, she was so unladylike, and that's because she made 2nd place for the Ms. Teen Japan contest, he wondered for a moment if she would even really be able to help him, but decided that even if she wasn't, it was too late to turn back. Sojiro wiped the step down before sitting, "Well?" Tsukushi pushed, Sojiro was untrustworthy, his mind was always on dirty things and the more she had to sit alone with him, the more nervous she got.

The F4 member rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how to ask her, finally he managed, "Do you love Tsukasa?"

"Ehhh!" her face turned an unnatural shade of red, why the hell was he asking her this, "Why do you need to know!?" she shouted, none of that was his business and besides, with her stubborn attitude, she'd never admit it anyway. "Do you or don't you?" he asked, getting a bit peeved, Tsukushi pursed her lips and scrunched her face, her skin turning more and more red the longer she waited, "Yes! I do!" she finally admitted, she was a tough girl, the admittance of feelings wasn't exactly her field of specialty.

"What's it like?" he inquired, it was so unnatural for Sojiro to ask about feelings that he sounded more like he was interviewing her than asking for advice. Tsukushi leaned forwards and stared at him, Sojiro was actually serious about something! She wanted to tease him and make a big parade of this turn of events, but decided she'd best keep it short, "Well," she started, "It's not easy, especially when you're me and in love with the unlovable, but I guess you could say it's like a deep feeling in your chest, like your hearts full and you can't help but be happy," a small blush spread across her cheeks as she continued, "I love Tsukasa so much it sometimes hurts, we fight a lot and never seem to see eye to eye, but whenever he's away, I feel like half of me is missing, whenever he's gone, it's like the world stopped making sense, it may not make sense to someone like you, but he's the only one I can think about when it comes to passionate love." as she thought of him her eyes grew more and more dreamy, and reminded Sojiro of the way Akira looked at him, was that what it was? L-love?

"Why were you wondering?" she asked, Sojiro stared at his feet, looking like a shy, timid little boy for the first time in years, "There's...someone...someone I've made love to by accident one day and everything changed...now this person is all I can think about, I couldn't understand why. But whenever I'm with this person, I'm happy, when we make love, I get lost in them, I feel safe, why do I feel safe?" he asked. Tsukushi rubbed her chin, it never ceased to amaze Sojiro how unrefined she was, "Before you...y'know," she gave him a look that said she didn't even want to say the words 'had sex', "Did you know this person very well?" Sojiro nodded. Tsukushi shrugged, "Well there you go, this person is a good friend of yours, usually you're out philandering with unknown women, so of course you don't feel safe with them. You're a very protective person, Sojiro, anyone can see that, self-perservance is number one on your list, I think you don't feel like this person will hurt you the way others might," Tsukushi smiled to herself, feeling very wise, Sojiro nodded, a bit surprised at how well Tsukushi could read him, Akira was his good and most trusted friend,

"I have to say though, she sounds really special, is it Sara?" she asked with a devious smile, Sojiro laughed, "No,"

"You can't mean...you and Yuki!" she said, once again Sojiro shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I just need to know, what I should do?" he asked. Tsukushi ruffled his hair, "Well isn't if obvious? You should try a monogamous relationship! After all, you're a classic case of a love-sick puppy, but you'd better not leave me in suspense, who was the girl that tamed Nishikado Sojiro's heart?!"

That's when Sojiro realized a few things, 1.) he was madly in love with Akira, 2.) He would have to tell Tsukasa and Rui, and 3.) That it would be a guy who'd take his heart.

Sojiro realized that he was quiet for too long, he stood up and poked Tsukushi's forehead, "Don't sweat the details, you'll know when you know," he said as ambiguously as possible.

Tsukushi watched as Sojiro left, an arm made it's way around her shoulders, she turned and was met with a kiss, she loved his kisses, but hated his timing, "What was that for?!" she nearly yelled, Tsukasa smiled, "I heard everything you said," Tsukushi blushed madly, she realized everything she said, "Gah! Me and my big mouth!" she screamed, Tsukasa picked her up, "SHE LOVES ME!!" he shouted to the world, Tsukushi beat at his shoulders, "Have you no sense of privacy! Gah, I take it all back!" she screamed, Tsukasa lowered her, but didn't let her go, "Too late," he said and kissed her.

Sojiro found Akira, surprisingly at his house. It was a rare occasion indeed, Akira hated being at home, even 5 minutes there was spent constantly taking care of his little sisters. Sojiro walked in to find Akira the pony in a game of cowboy and Indians, he struggled under the weight of his sisters, it was easy enough when they were 3 and 2, but they were 5 and 4 now and at least 30 lbs heavier. Each!

Sojiro scooped the oldest one up and held her in the air, "Eh? Sojiro-nichan!" she squealed, the younger one quickly abandoned her pony for the visitor, Akira stayed on his hands and knees, his back and sides clearly showed the abuse of little kicking shoes. His "doting sisters" ignored him, "What are you doing here, Sojiro-nisan?" the 5 year old asked while the younger one bounced around him, "Ji-ni! Jini!" she squealed. Sojiro set her down and looked at them both, "I need to talk to your pony for a bit, is that o.k.?" he asked, they nodded in unison, their tightly wound gold curls bobbing madly, Sojiro laughed and sent them on their way.

Akira was nearly to his feet when Sojiro scooped him up into his arms and started carrying him bridal style to the nearest bedroom, "What are you going!" he screamed, looking around to see if any of the servants or guards were around.

"You expected me to see you on your hands and knees like that and NOT get turned on?" he said, Akira started to protest, squirming with all  
his might to break free, but when Sojiro lifted him and kissed him, Akira settled down.

_**!!Bom chicka wow-wow!!**_

When they were finished, Sojiro looked at Akira, "I think...I'm done with the playboy world," he said, Akira's head shot up, his eyes wider than physically possible, 'What did he say? Could Sojiro even form those words in a manner to mean what they just said?' He actually looked around to make sure the world wasn't ending, "What do you mean?" he asked when he realized he hadn't said anything, Sojiro rubbed Akira's bare shoulder, "It's just that...nothing feels right without you anymore," he murmured, Akira was shocked to see Sojiro like this, so open, in all their years together he'd never done anything even remotely close to this, Sojiro was so reserved when it came to matters of the heart. Akira hated presumptuousness, but the fact that he'd done the impossible made him feel a bit special, maybe too special. "But why me?" he asked, Sojiro tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Okay, I have _NEVER_ seen you like this, you've had special girls in your past, like Sara-san and Yuki-chan, what makes me so different," he held his breath. Sojiro laid over him, "Because, I feel safe with you. I can't say there weren't times I thought I loved either girl, but neither Sara, nor Yuki have ever made me feel like this, because you accepted me for the way I was, even when I took girlfriends away from you, you saw it as part of who I was and still accepted me, good or bad. They may have uderstood the way I was sometimes but ultimately both had sought to change me, you didn't,"

Akira folded his arms and looked up at Sojiro, "I remember that now, jerk! Some of those girls were jewels!" he said. Sojiro laughed, he then leant down and grazed Akira's lips a few times before kissing him, "But I don't want that life anymore, I want you," he said, Akira's heart raced in his chest, the thoughts he had after the first night flooding back, was this even really happening? "Do you want me?" the tea heir asked, Akira nodded, Sojiro pinched his nipple, igiting another fire, "So I've a proposition," he said to a writhing Akira. The smaller boy retaliated by rubbing Sojiro's forearm, another hot spot, "Shoot," he said, Sojiro moved himself into position, not entering Akira, more like rubbing his penis with his own, Akira gasped, "Lets date, exclusively," he said, not breaking his rhythm. Akira had already thought to do that. "Wh-wha...what will we...tell...Tsukasa and...a-nd Rui?" he could barely keep the sentence together, he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. "We won't, not just yet," Sojiro said, "so?" he asked, starting to lose himself as well, "Well...weeellll...whaa-" he stopped as his body tightened and he released his seed, Sojiro followed, almost simultaneously, he started to kiss Akira, "You know what," he said, Akira kissed his neck, "Yes, I will...I will,"

_**

* * *

**_

She watched them as they embraced and eventually fell asleep together, "How sweet, Fate has brought these two together," she then scowled, pushing the bowl over and allowing the water to spill from it, their destinies were never to have become intertwined like this, they both had wonderful destinies, now their futures were skewed, still, she can be convincing, it's not too late.

_**The plans were already in action, she restored the bowl and gazed back into it, a girl sleeping soundly without a care in the world, her life was about to change drastically.**_

* * *

_**My god, how many scenes are gonna be in this story O.o I never thought I could be so ecchi. I'm naaaaasty! Well, here you go, a bit of resolution before some good old fashioned drama.**_

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have your stuffed bear, if you ever want to see, Mr. SnuggleBinkys again, you'll read and review.

Enclosed is a present (stuffed bear arm)

Mistress :D


	6. Yuki

Hi!! OMG I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FRIGGIN' FOREVER! I'm sorry for the long ass wait, so much has happened to me this past year. ^-^;

Anywhoo I finally got over the writer's block and came up with the newest chappy, hope you enjoy!

R&R will help the economy, I promise! ^-^

* * *

She turned it, flipped it, shook it, shone it in the light, and scratched it, but no matter what, the sign remained the same.

**+ pregnant**

"Shit," she cursed, Yuki sighed and slid back on the bathroom wall to the floor.

"Are you o.k. Yuki? You've been in there for while," her mother's muffled voice crept in through the bottom of the door; she _had_ been in there for a good 45 minutes.

"I'm fine! The miso soup I had for lunch just didn't agree with me, now please, a little privacy!" she said, annoyed. She brought her knees up to her chest, lazily twirling the pregnancy test in her fingers.

Pregnant. She, Yuki was pregnant, seemingly out of nowhere. Sure she had had sex with Sojiro that one time, but they had used a condom! And it wasn't even any symptoms that tipped her off. Yuki had started to get her period, same as the two months after that night with Sojiro, but it stopped, halfway though, for no reason whatsoever. She thought it was just a short period, but later that week she found via a sex ed book that pregnant women can still get there periods well into there 2nd trimester, she bought one to be safe, never in a million years would she have thought it would be because she was pregnant.

Running her hand over her stomach, she thought of what she should do. "I won't abort it," she said aloud, quickly she brought her hand to her mouth and listened to see if her mother was still listening outside, she wasn't. 'Maybe I should give it up for adoption,' yeah, in Japan, that would be a wonderful idea! She smirked at her reflection in the mirror. She could keep it, couldn't she? She could raise it and be its mother, she was after all 18 (author's note: I do NOT condone teenage pregnancy), it wasn't like she was 12 or something, 'But with what funds? You don't have a job, or an education at this point,' the thought hit her like a ton of bricks, she wouldn't have a choice, she'd have to abort it or give it away! Panicked, she grabbed her coat and ran out, not even stopping to tell her mother where she was going. All she needed was some money, he had lots of it, just enough to get her and the baby by.

The cabbie turned, "Where to, miss?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"The Nishikado Mansion, please."

* * *

They were delightfully snowed in; it was funny how two play boys could be so giddy over not being able to go out. Akira was propped up on some pillows lain against the headrest of Sojiro's bed, his lover's head rested on his lap, perpendicular to Akira, both boys were lazing about, currently burdened with the task of resetting their phones, "Is the 554 number Tsukasa's cell, limo, or house phone?" Akira asked, squinting at the screen, "The one that's 543 is his cell, I just have that one, best means of contacting him anyway," Sojiro answered, deleting the 253rd girl on his phone.

Akira nodded at his phone, he looked at Sojrio's screen, "You have Kaede's number?!" he asked, shocked. Sojiro was equally shocked, "What? Where!" he said, he saw the name and smirked, "Ohh, no, this is Makino's number, I put her under Mrs. Domyoji to piss her off," he smiled up at Akira, who brushed some hair away from his eyes, "Y'know? This should feel beyond weird, but I feel more natural than I have in a long time,"

Sojiro grabbed his hand and kissed it, "That's because I'm awesome." He stuck his tongue out, Akira whacked him with a pillow and a small fight began, until the buzzer sounded.

Sojiro leaned over and pressed the green button on his bed side desk, the two watched as a gruff man, glad in a black fur coat and hat came into focus, "Sir, there's a miss Yuki here to see you, do I let her in?" the camera panned over to reveal a small Yuki, shivering against the cold, Sojiro furrowed his eyebrows at the guard, "Naturally, you'll allow for a lady to stand in your post while making a call up here, or are you a pig like the last one I fired?" he said, the man seemed surprised by Sojiro's anger, "Er, uhhh,"

"Never mind, let her in, you'd be wise to practice your manners in the future, I'd hate to see such a strong and capable worker in the unemployment line," he switched off the screen and headed out the door, "It's Yuki," he said, turning and waiting at the door for Akira, "Yuki?" he asked, rising to his feet and following, "What would she be doing in weather like this?"

Sojrio allowed Akira to pass him, "Well it's gotta be something important," he said.

* * *

They found Yuki in the entrance room, soaked through to the bone but smiling. Sojiro left Akira's side and motioned for her to follow him to the first sitting room on the right, there was a fire there that she could warm up in front of, "Sorry, we get a lot of crazy homeless people during this time, I don't blame them, the house looks ancient on the outstide, so why not take refuge on the inside?" she laughed, a bit nervously and stood in front of the fire, it was huge, and warm. Sojiro walked over to Akira and sat down next to him, when Yuki was a bit drier, she joined them on the armchair opposite the couch.

"So, what brings you to this part of town?" he asked, it had been a good while since he had seen her, the last time was that night two months ago, it was a nice time, she acted so loving towards him and for a moment, even made him forget the world, but not the way Akira did. Yuki's smile faded, her head fell and she clutched on to the sides of her skirt, "Um…well…," her eyes darted from Sojrio to Akira as she fumbled with the words, her heart pounding in her chest, 'Why are you being such a chicken? Just tell him!' she kicked herself into gear, "C-can I speak with you…privately," she asked, once again trying unsuccessfully to swallow the lump in her throat.

Sojiro turned to Akira, both were very surprised and confused at this request, Akira shrugged, "I'll be in your room, Jiro," he said, and laughed as he left the utterly pissed look Sojiro was giving him as he left- oh, he would pay!

"Sojiro," Yuki started, mainly to get his attention back to her, Sojiro did so and so she started, "I'm pregnant," she blurted, how else should she say it?

Sojiro's mother answered for him, starting with the crash of a priceless Japanese tea set as it fell to the floor, accompanied with the discord of screeches as she gracefully let the news sink it, "What did you just say!?"

Yuki shrank back as the mother charged her, only it wasn't Yuki that she had in her sights, it was Sojiro. He could have bled from the force with which she slapped him, Sojiro reeled from the blow, Yuki screamed his name.

"SHUT UP!" Sojiro's mother bellowed, she turned back to her son, "I thought we were over this, I thought we'd overcome this stupid hump, but you still can't seem to keep that dick of yours where it belongs, I'm tired!" Yuki could only stare as could Sojiro, who then brought his head down. Sojiro's mother kept her face buried in her hands for a moment, breathing deeply as she did. After what seemed like an eternity to Sojiro, she looked up, sporting the mask of someone who had everything under control, "You, come," she barked to Yuki, the pregnant girl jumped at her voice and did so, Sojiro got up and followed, looking back at the door that Akira had exited before doing so.

They left the drawing room and started down a long hall, Sojiro's mother in the lead, Yuki, and Sojiro tailing behind, he sighed, "Why don't you tell her where we're going," he spoke, thoroughly annoyed at the series of events that was to come. Sojiro's mother stopped, shooting a terrifying look at him before looking at Yuki, "You're cute if you think you're the first to pull this stunt," she started, Yuki looked at her, confused, she then look to Sojiro for answers, Sojiro's mother beat him to it, "Sojiro's a stupid fool, even I know that, 176 girls, not including you, have come since the age of 14 claiming to be the mother of the Nishikado heir, of the 176, 48 were still virgins, 72 weren't pregnant, and babies of the remaining 56 were not Sojiro's. You're going to the in house doctor, from here he can verify if you are pregnant or not, if you aren't lying he'll send blood samples to a lab for testing. You'd be saving yourself a lot of trouble by telling the truth right now," she looked back at Yuki, for a moment the teen thought to just lie and say she wasn't, but the impeding medical bills reared their ugly heads and so she shook her head, "No…I'm telling the truth," she said.

Sojiro said nothing the whole way, his mind was elsewhere, back in his room, with Akira.

When they got to the room, the doctor looked Yuki up and down and breathed a very tired sigh, "Another, Sojiro-san? I thought you were past this phase," he said, mimicking Sojiro's mother, Yuki nearly fell over at how non-chalant everyone was being. The doctor motioned for Yuki to enter his office and closed the door, leaving Sojiro and his mother waiting for the results. He had her strip down and don a hospital gown, Yuki didn't like all this, but bore it. "So, how far along are you?" he asked, slipping on some rubber gloves, something about the snapping made Yuki flinch, "I…I'm not sure," she admitted, he looked back at the file he created for her, "Well, when was your LMP?" he said, still looking at the file, "L..M?" "Last Menstural Period," he answered her half-formed question, Yuki blushed a furious shade of red, it was hard enough telling a doctor that information, this wasn't her doctor, and it was a man! "A…about a month ago…but the last time I…y-you know," she tried as best as she could to let him know she meant had sex, he seemed to understand, "Was 3 months ago,"

"So you were still experiencing menstrual periods after the last known time of intercourse,"

"O-only time of intercourse," she admitted, wishing that the roof would just cave in on her," the doctor nodded and took down notes; he then took out some instruments from a closet to their right, one of which was a long metal rod. Yuki's stomach churned as the doctor explained what he was going to do with the various instruments.

* * *

Outside, Sojiro just stared out the window, his mother sat stoic and quiet beside him, "What do you think of this one?" she said, Sojiro didn't look at her, "I dunno…she's a good girl, not like the others, but I used the proper protection when I slept with her and it was only once, so chances are she's lying," he said, a little hurt that Yuki would be the kind to pull this sort of stunt, if she needed money, all she had to do was ask. He pressed his head to the cold window pane, what was she getting at?

"Sojiro,"

Sojiro turned and was met with an expression on the doctor's face that he did not recognize, disbelief mixed with foreboding; he turned the rest of his body and looked at Yuki.

"Well?" Mrs. Nishikado asked, rising from the armchair she occupied, the doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Well she's pregnant, that much is for sure, I've already sent blood samples of the fetus along with the sample of Sojiro's that we have on file to the lab for testing, they'll phone in the results in an hour. Again," he turned to Yuki, "You'd be saving yourself a lot of trouble by telling us the truth,"

Yuki shook her head, "It's the truth," she said.

The doctor excused himself and returned to his office, Mrs. Nishikado followed after, resuming the tea party that was so rudely interrupted in the west hall. One the door was closed and her footsteps a mere patter in the distance, Sojiro rounded on Yuki.

"Why are you doing this?!" he asked, angry that he trusted her so much, angry that he held this girl in such high regard only for her to pull some low-class bullshit like this. Yuki winced, Sojiro grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "I'm talking to you, stop being such a coward, why are you doing this!?" he barked again. Tears flooded down Yuki's eyes, with all her might, she pushed him away, "I'm sorry!" she shouted, "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, but I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are, you know you were a virgin, you know I used a condom, you know it's been at least 3 months since that time, there's no way-,"

"I know! I know all that, I'm not stupid, and I'm not like one of those girls, I thought you knew me better than that!" she turned the tables on him, Sojiro stared into her glaring eyes, "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want your mother to find out, I didn't even expect you to have a hand in raising this child, I just came to ask for money," she screamed. Sojiro furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't mean to keep it, do you?" he asked.

A sickening slap followed that question, Sojiro's head reeled back, he fell to the floor, "Of course I do!" she screamed, furious. Sojrio sprang to his feet and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it as a dangerous glint surfaced in the back of his pupils, "Fucking do that again," he said.

Yuki was terrified and angered by this man and retaliated by shoving her little foot as far up between his legs at humanly possible. Sojiro screeched and let her go, falling to his knees soon after, Yuki jumped over him and started out the door, "You know what? Take your money and shove it! I don't need your stupid help!" she yelled, and took off.

Akira watched the 3 month pregnant teen run down out of the living room, into the hallway and out the front door, "Yuki-chan!" he called to her exiting back, she either didn't hear him, or ignored him and slammed the giant door behind her. Akira then turned to see Sojiro limping after her, "Sojiro? What happened?" he asked, the tea heir grabbed the assaulted part of his body and doubled over, "N-nothing, Yuki's just a fucking liar, that's all,"

He looked at where the girl had just been, then back at his fallen lover. Akira closed the distance between them and hoisted him to his feet, "So why? What did she do?" he asked, walking the limping boy to a chair, Sojiro started to tell him when a man called him, he turned to see the doctor, holding a clipboard, his eyes were shocked and shaken, "S-sir, I uh…Well…th-the results are already in…"

Sojiro rose, forgetting the searing pain in his groin, "And?"

"You…**are** the father,"

* * *

What do you think? Tell me! I MUST KNOW!!!!


	7. The First Divide

_OMG I FINALLY UPDATED ^-^ Gome gome minna-san, things have been nothing less than crazy for me. Slowly but surely I'm bringing this story from the brink of death, just bear with meh. Read and Review please, arigato gozaimasu._

_

* * *

_

_Pursing her red lips into a devious smile, Destiny ran her palm across a smooth marble well in which she could see the story as it unfolded. Sinfully satisfied with what she had done, the plan was going ahead as scheduled._

"_What are you doing?"_

_She jumped, then cringed as she heard him enter the room. Everyone respected her privacy, waiting eons for her permission to enter her chambers if she so desired, but never Fate. He always barged in as he pleased. _

_Pasting a smile on her face, she turned to him, "Fate, how wonderful to see you again!" her shaky voice dripped with false pleasure. _

_Ignoring her greeting Fate moved past her and started to peer into the well, "What is this device?" he asked. _

_Destiny waived her hand across the water to erase the image inside, "Oh this? Nothing of importance, why do you ask?"_

_Fate stood erect, his pitch black eyes staring at her for a long time, Destiny waited for him to speak, fear coursing through her veins at the thought of her exposure and the consequences it entailed. After what seemed like an eternity, he shook his head, "No reason," he said nonchalantly._

_A vein ruptured in Destiny's forehead, she wanted nothing more than to take a pillar to that moppy head of his, to order vultures to gouge his eyes out an eternity over, but instead watched his tall form make it's way to the entrance of her domain._

"_Be wary cousin," he said as he neared the exit, "I do not tolerate insubordination. You work within my powers, not above them. Just thought you should be reminded of that,"_

"_You never let me forget," she spat back. When Fate was gone she turned back to the well and brought the image back, "I'll have the last say on this one you bastard,"_

* * *

An eerie silence fell on the limo as it trudged through the ever falling snow. It's two passengers, chatty and bubbly only hours before now sat without a word to say.

Sojiro didn't really know what to think right now. He hated to sound a bit naïve, but despite he scores of women he'd taken to bed, he never really thought he'd ever get one of them pregnant. He had been so careful about this sort of thing. Hell, had his mother not pushed the importance of an heir, he'd have gotten a vasectomy years ago! And of course this would happen right after he found someone that he could really fall in love with, it just wasn't fair!

That all aside, he wanted to know what Akira was thinking.

Taking his eyes off the current task of searching for the woman who held his child, he glanced over to the opposite side of the limo. Akira seemed to be in a daze, it's not like he could be blamed. No sooner had they heard he was the father of Yuki's child were the two shoved into a limo by Sojiro's mother herself and forced to find her.

Akira seemed to stir a little at the sound of the privacy window. Sojiro, ignoring the scrutinous eyes of the driver waited for the cover to close completely before speaking, "Are you o.k.?" he asked. His voice was a soft murmur, gently pleading for Akira to say something. Akira wouldn't allow himself to look at his inquirer for he knew one look into those intense brown eyes and he'd break down. He didn't know the answer, was he o.k.? He wasn't angry, after all this happened before they were together, and he knew with all he was that Sojiro had never meant to do this on purpose, but for some strange reason, he couldn't act o.k. Somewhere inside him he knew it wasn't the right way to be.

"Akira?" the wavy haired boy jumped when heard how close Sojiro was. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sojiro move closer to him, the tea heir leaned over and laid his head on Akira shoulder, his right hand entwining it's fingers into those of Akira's left. Sighing, Akira laid his head on Sojiro's, "I...want to give you the right answer, but I don't know what it is," he said.

"I don't know what it is either...I don't know what do to?" he said. "I just...I just want you to stay with me," the words hit Akira square in the chest, he wrapped his arms around Sojiro's neck, kissing the top of his head, "Wild boars couldn't tear me away from an idiot like you," he whispered. Shifting closer to the small boy, Sojiro lifted his head and kissed Akira long. The air slowly melted from it's cold and desolate form to a warmer, heavy one filled with an ever growing desire for union.

Sojiro's hand left Akira's and through the buttons of his black coat, searching for the soft pink nipple inside. Akira broke the kiss and whispered heavily, "Fuck me right now, Jiro,"

The sensual air was quickly disapaited as the intercom came on, "Nishikado-sama," it was the voice of the driver. Sojiro glared at the small machine to his left, then quickly remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Giving Akira a look of severe longing, he scooted back to his side and pressed the button, "Yes," his voice was a little pissed, causing the driver to stammer before finding himself, "Er, I think I see Ms. Yuki," he said.

"It's her!" Akira said, looking out his window. Sojiro leaned over and looked. Yuki was on the corner, her mittened hands wrapped tightly around her body waiting angrily for the crossing sign to let her go.

Opening the door, Sojiro stepped out into the cold, followed by Akira. The two walked in a brisk tempo over to where she was. Yuki spotted them and started down the street, breaking into a run as soon as she hit the other side.

"Wait!!!" Sojiro yelled, running after her. Akira didn't make the light and had to wait for the cars.

The cold air stung Yuki's already numb face as she pushed past the crowded sidewalk, she didn't want to see him right now. Why was he after her anyway? He should be glad she decided to leave.

'Unless...he means to do something to keep me quiet,' the terrifying thought super charged her legs and had her down the street in inhumane speeds. She was going fast, too fast. People began to blur, disorientating her, Yuki turned too soon and ended up stepping right in front of an 18 wheeler as it blared to catch the green light. It's lights were blinding, shaking her to her core. Before the grill of the truck made contact with her small form. Yuki felt the force of a body as it tackled her out of the way.

Sojiro turned so she would land on top of him and not the other way around. The two slid on the slick road, smashing into the curb.

When Yuki was sure she wasn't dead, she looked up and was mortified. Sojiro lay beneath her unconscious and with a gash that started at the center of his hairline and disappearing into his black locks. She couldn't see it, but judging by the amount of blood gushing from it, she could tell it was pretty bad.

"Sojiro-kun!" she screamed, shaking the boy's limp frame.

The limo finally got through the condensing crowd, the driver flew out and ran to the hysterical girl. He gently pushed her off, "Don't move him!" he commanded.

When Akira arrived, his heart did nothing short of plummet into his stomach. "SOJIRO!" he screamed, tears already rushing down his face. He wanted to get to Sojiro, but the crowd proved too massive and kept him at bay. He could only watch as an off-duty ambulance pushed it's way through the mob, lifted Sojiro onto a gurney and swept his Sojiro away from him.

He wasn't there for him...when Sojiro needed him the most, he couldn't be there. Akira never knew what it felt like to want to die until that moment.

And if his pain was not enough...

A final blow to his anguish came in the form of the sight of Yuki as she climbed into the ambulance, took his hand into her own and pressed it against her cheek.

The crown immediately dispersed as the onlookers continued their lives, leaving Akira standing there, all alone.

"Wait a minute...that's supposed to be me..." he whispered against the tears.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I'm sorry, Sojiro's hurt and Akira's been pushed away. What will happen next. Stay tuned!!!!!


	8. Feelings from the Past

**Chapter 8**

The lights in the room were dim, to allow him to awaken without being overly disoriented. The curtains were drawn for privacy against the chaos outside and to deter any possibility of someone recognizing the millionaire. In the background was the steady, rhythmic beeping of Sojiro's heart monitor and the occasional overhead for a doctor to the nurse's station.

Yuki sighed, leaning over the hospital bed and laying her head on the hand without an IV drip, relief

washed over her at the earlier words of the doctor.

_"Nishikado-sama sustained a minor concussion and needed 14 stitches, however we have no doubt he will make a full recovery,"_

'Why did you save me?' she whispered into the mattress, she didn't expect the unconscious Sojiro to answer her, "It would have been better for you to let me die...why did you put yourself in harm's way?"

As she sat there beside him, the night that put her in this predicament came drifting back from the recesses of her mind. Yuki put herself back in the person she was three months ago, that sheepish girl screaming inside for change and finding the one boy who could do it. The one boy who could break her out of her shell, as she had done to him with Sara. She remembered their wonderful night, the way Sojiro made love to her as though she was the only woman in the world, but there was more than that. There was that knowledge, through the tangles of limbs and sweat, through the ecstasy there was always that little window that showed them who they really were. It never hurt Yuki that nothing more came out of that night (relationship-wise anyway), she thought with all of her heart that they were not meant to be. Their love was like a short chapter in an even bigger story...but then...why where they here together again?

It happened; that light, fluttery jump in her chest. It had been so long she scarcely recognized it, but once she did she shake to her core. Yuki sat up and pressed her fingers to her chest. Her heart was jumping for him, the way it did all those months ago.

"Oh no..." she whispered through a smile, "Not again..."

* * *

Akira paced the waiting room, his cold hands shoved under his arms for warmth. Blast these cold hospitals! His heart had slowed with the news that Sojiro was doing fine, but would not rest until he saw him for himself.

"If Yuki will ever let me in!" He muttered, the image Yuki left him burned in his mind, infuriating the boy to no end, what was she getting at, soothing him like that when she was the exact reason Jiro was even in this position.

"Akira,"

The curly haired boy turned to see Yuki standing in the entrance of their private waiting room. She looked tired for the most part, probably the baby and everything that had just happened, but something was in her eyes, something that made Akira very nervous. She looked like she had a secret.

He swatted the thought away like a fly, "Where's Sojiro?" he asked.

Yuki pointed down the hall to the first door on the left, "You have 15 minutes before visiting hours are over,"

'Gee, thanks,' he spat in his mind. Wasting no more time, Akira brushed past Yuki and nearly flew to the room Sojiro was in.

As soon as he saw him, Akira breathed a sigh of relief. Sojiro was asleep, but at least he wasn't hooked up to a tube or anything like that. Akira took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand. "You idiot," he whispered, pressing the hand against his cheek. Once again he felt that electric connection, further calming him down. He couldn't, nor did he try to stop the tears, he missed Sojiro like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Sojiro must have felt the connection as well, a few moments later he began to rouse. His eyes blinked open with great effort, then looked around the room before resting on Akira. He smile was weak and brilliant all at the same time, "What's up?" he asked.

Akira reached over the side of the hospital bed and threw his arms around him. Kissing the boy fervently, "You idiot!" he cried, "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let Yuki get hit," he said, wiping Akira's tears away, "You would have done the same thing and you know it,"

Akira crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not so sure now," he said with an angry smirk.

"Why? What happened?"

Akira's face fell as he developed a sudden inability to look Sojiro in the face, "I couldn't be there for you..." was all that Sojiro could make out, "She wouldn't let me be there for you..."

Sojrio grabbed Akira's shoulder, "Hey-,"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"THAT'S THE ONE!"

"QUICK, GET THE CAMERA!"

The peace of the room was interrupted by a loud cacophony of voices, flashing lights and the shadows of people running in the direction of the waiting room. Akira rose to his feet and walked over to the window, peeling the curtain back ever so slightly.

Sojiro managed to sit up, "What's going on?" he asked. The curly hair boy shrugged and started to make his way to the door. No sooner was it opened was Yuki pushed into the room with a wave of reporters. Nurses and security guards were at the outskirts of the mob, trying in futility to get everyone out. In the scuffle, Akira had once again been pulled away from Sojiro and thrown to the wayside.

"Akira!" Sojiro shielded his eyes from the blinding shutter lights, microphones were shoved into his face as questions reigned down on him.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING YUKI-SAN?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED?"

"WAS THIS PREGNANCY PLANNED?"

* * *

_"My word, this is too easy! Ahahahaha!"_

* * *

**Argh! This story managed to get away from me again! Damn my job and all it's jobiness :( Here's the beginning of all the wonderful drama. The first rift between Sojiro and Akira and Yuki's mushy feelings of love. Who leaked the info? How will they get together now? TRA LALA**


End file.
